


A Day at the Beach

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Sex, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Day At The Beach, Dressing Room Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: What fun is a day at the beach without a little romp in the sand?  Take a look through Samuel's eyes as he tries his best to balance father and lover all at once with a daughter who can't even legally drink yet (and is more mischievous than she lets on!)Characters are from A Hint of Chamomile.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> As a major THANK YOU for A Hint of Chamomile reaching 100 kudos, here's a random bit of AU Samuel x Colleen drabble of a beach day trip! I'm fully on board with doing more of these if people like them, because I love the two of them being adorbs.
> 
> As always, check out https://sweetestyet.tumblr.com/ for updates and such, particularly concerning these characters and the fic they originate from.

Bits of cherry juice from the popsicle had somehow found themselves onto Samuel's white shirt, marking the fabric with red splotches that he did not think would come out. He rubbed at them furiously with some water from his drink, but all that succeeded in doing was to spread the stains around into more blobular shapes. Colleen did not seem to hear the groan he made as he desperately tried to shove the popsicle into his mouth before it melted further; it only took a few slurps for that to result in a brain freeze that made his skull feel like he'd dunked it in a bucket of ice water.

At least Colleen seemed to be enjoying hers. He watched his daughter eat for several seconds before he could feel his face grow hot at the sight of her sucking on such a phallic object, looking away lest his arousal be noticed. It was difficult, however, as he remembered their earlier handjob adventure in the car and longed for her mouth to envelop him rather than just her fingers. Soon his cargo shorts felt unnecessarily tight and the summer heat felt much warmer than it had only moments ago. He bit into his popsicle without thinking about it, wincing as the uncomfortable chill hit his teeth in just the wrong way.

Colleen stopped sucking, popsicle still pushed just past her lips, and she regarded him with an amused frown. “What did you do?”

He could not seem to stop wincing. “What, er, what do you mean?”

She pointed to the large chunk missing from his snack, then her eyes traveled downward and grew wide. He paled, sure she must see the erection starting to form beneath his shorts, but instead she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it closer for inspection.

“This isn't going to come out, you know.”

“I know that,” Samuel snapped, immediately regretting his tone but Colleen did not seem to notice. She went back to licking the juices off of her treat, swinging her feet on the bench and looking out past the boardwalk over the ocean. With a sigh he tried in vain to catch the drippings from his own, somewhat annoyed at her skill and the fact that her sundress was perfectly clean.

Once he had finished his popsicle he began chewing idly on the stick, watching the people pass by. Lots of families, lots of couples. He felt fortunate he could count the two of them in both categories, and he glanced back over at Colleen with a warm smile that she did not return. Something had caught her eye and she was frowning, chunks of flavored ice nearly falling into her lap.

Samuel followed her gaze to a bench diagonal from them, where two young men that he would consider reasonably attractive were sitting. They laughed as they pulled bits of cotton candy off of a cone; one stuck a bit on the nose of the other and licked it off before leaning in for a kiss, during which the other put an arm around him. It was quite the adorable public display of affection, and they soon were cuddling quite closely and taking selfies with the bustling beach background.

Samuel began to feel somewhat jealous of Colleen's narrow-eyed stare, wondering if she found these men attractive. She had given him no reason to think this other than her apparent fascination with them, but his lack of confidence in his appearance was starting to come to the surface. He was at that point where many kids, and many young adults Colleen's age, would refer to him as “old,” but he did not want her to see him as such. Sure, he couldn't pull off a tight tank top or shorts he could only describe as _seafoam green_ , and definitely not that haircut, but he still had something to offer, didn't he?

“Why can't we be like that?”

Samuel blinked, snapped out of his self-doubt by Colleen's remark and chomp on the last of her popsicle. He gritted his teeth around the stick in his mouth, his words mumbled. “Like what?”

She gave him a look, taking the stick from him and tossing it in the trash with her own. “Like _that_.” She pointed directly at the couple; one of the men seemed to notice before Samuel quickly grabbed her extended arm and shoved it back down with a hiss.

“Colleen! It's not polite to point!”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean though, right? That _cute_.” She turned in her seat to face him, crossing her arms with a pout. “How come you never cuddle me in public?”

Had Samuel been consuming a beverage, it likely would have been spat out at that moment. Was she insane? Of course he could not cuddle her in public! It should not even need explaining given the nature of their relationship and their sin. He laughed nervously, suddenly feeling very warm.

“Colleen, ah, you know...you know why.”

“No, I don't. Tell me.”

He sighed. There was not going to be an easy way to do this, not without potentially hurting her feelings. “Because...because you are my daughter.”

“So? People don't know that, they could just think we're a couple with a big age difference.”

Samuel shook his head with another sigh. “You still call me 'Dad', Colleen. There's no hiding it.”

She swung her legs on the bench again, looking out over the ocean with a contemplative expression. “We could always fix that...Sam.”

He balked, not realizing what something so simple would evoke in him. Part of him loved hearing her say it; she was right, they could just pretend to be a couple with a large age gap. Perhaps uncommon, but it was certainly not unheard of. Yet at the same time, he _was_ her father, and nothing could ever change that. She had called him “Dad” for twenty years, and to suddenly change that...no, it wasn't right.

“I, ah, no. Don't do that, please.”

That did not have the desired affect; now she looked like she was going to cry. He glanced back over at the two men and found the bench empty. With a sigh he moved to place his hand on her thigh but she had already stood up and moved away from him.

“Colleen...” he began, but she gulped down tears and ignored him.

“I want to go swimming,” was all she said.

Samuel nodded, grabbing their beach bags and following her to the tent-like changing rooms dotting the outer perimeter of the sand. They had to wait a few awkward moments in silence for there to be a room open; when one finally did, he handed Colleen her bag and let her go change first. He stood outside the cloth-covered room and looked out at the families enjoying themselves on the shore, wondering if he was going to be able to find that same level of satisfaction that day. He always seemed to mess things up.

“Dad?” Colleen's voice rang out from within the tent. He stepped closer, the shouting children and crashing waves interfering with his already reduced hearing.

“Yeah?”

“Can you come in here a minute?”

Samuel choked on air; she could not possibly be serious. Why could she possibly need him in a very publicly visible changing room with her? He looked around as if trying to find a way out of the situation, but all he saw was a mother who had apparently overheard Colleen's request and was giving him the strangest look in the world. With no real other options he gave the woman a wry smile.

“Kids, huh?” he said, feeling stupid as he did so, and quickly entered the room and tied it off behind him.

Only when he turned around, he did not find Colleen in her bathing suit, or with some sort of wardrobe malfunction; unless, of course, being naked is considered a malfunction.

“Colleen!” he hissed, stepping towards her instinctively. “What-?”

She stumbled over to him, tripping a bit in the sand, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gulped as she pressed her nude body into him, leaning in close to his ear and nibbling his earlobe.

“I thought we could use some privacy, _Dad_.”

Samuel did not want those words to elicit such a response from him, but he could already feel himself growing hard. He mumbled something about how thin the fabric of the changing room was, about how someone might notice if they weren't quiet and careful, but she was already pulling him down onto her towel on the sand. She pushed him down on his back, straddling his hips and leaning in to capture his lips in hers.

Her lips had been sun-kissed for most of the day and felt warm and moist on his own; without caring he reached up and pulled her head closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and he was pleased to find her responsive and willing. She let out a slight moan as he began to grind his hips into hers, allowing her to fully feel just how much he wanted her. He began to run his hands over her body, her shoulders, her back, her hips, pausing to fondle her breasts and enjoying her sharp inhalation.

Soon Colleen's hands began to travel down the front of his stained shirt to undo his belt and the zipper of his shorts. She scooted back slightly to give herself room to reach in and take out his cock, now swollen with need; with a smirk she leaned down and kissed the tip, causing Samuel's hips to jerk with a low groan. Only moments later and she was positioned above him and he could _feel_ her start to squeeze around him, lower and lower until he was in to the hilt. He tried desperately to keep from making too many noises but it was difficult as she began to rock her hips, sliding up and down along his length. He nearly always forgot how hot and tight she really was, making their sexual exploration all the more exciting and pleasurable.

It did not take long for both of them to start panting, beads of sweat forming on their skin as the warmth of the sun beating down on the changing room combined with their own carnal heat. Colleen was smiling as she rode him, and Samuel's eyes alternated between staring at her perfect breasts and her beautiful face. He realized he wanted to stare at her forever, at this perfect specimen that was so much more than just his daughter. He knew then he did not care if she called him by his first name if it meant they could be more public with their affections; fuck the public, it was their love and theirs alone. And love her he did.

A gasp escaped his lips as he came, shuddering as the orgasm ripped through his body. Colleen soon followed, bracing herself on her hands next to his head as she tried to keep quiet through the intense pleasure. With a grin she looked down into his eyes and, with a slight giggle, kissed his nose before rolling off of him.

Samuel righted himself and found that he was rather lightheaded when he stood up; he realized his drink had disappeared and that he must have left it outside. He told Colleen to finish changing and that he would swap with her when she finished. There was no reason to make this look any stranger than it already did.

He stepped outside, pleased to find his drink sitting on a post nearby. He picked it up and chugged the rest; sex was thirsty work. As he looked around for a trash can he caught the eye of that same mother who apparently was waiting for someone and had not moved. She gaped at him, this horrified expression that almost made Samuel feel guilty for what he had done- almost. He stopped himself just short of feeling actual remorse, remembering how good it felt and how much he cared for Colleen. No one else needed to understand what they had as long as they had each other, and he met the woman's glare with a satisfied grin.

“Lovely day, isn't it?”


End file.
